<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Penguins Eat Fish by whosthatpokaimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362295">Penguins Eat Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon'>whosthatpokaimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Plot Twists, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatpokaimon/pseuds/whosthatpokaimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald finally gets Edward to pay attention to him in the romantic ways he's wanted and, quite frankly, deserved from the other man for months.</p><p>Just not how you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Penguins Eat Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald's hands were covered in blood as he looked down at them, eyes wide and almost horrified at what he's done. He killed on his own again instead of ordering other people around to do the dirty work for him. It felt liberating, yes, but it also gave him chills and this sense of fear, possibly from trauma. The knife he had used lay in a small puddle of blood on the ground next to him. He leaned his back against a brick wall of the building in the alleyway he was in and slid down to the ground, sending a streak of blood on its polished smooth surface with him. <em>"What have I done...? What have I done, what have I done, what have I done, what have I done..." </em>Tears start joining the blood sliding down his face as everything went blurry, but not from the tears. Colors were distorting themselves around him and everything seemed to get brighter and brighter until...</p><p>He wakes up the same way he has for the past few weeks. Nuzzled into Edward's arms. He looks up and sees Edward looking down at him with a smile. Well, at least his physical body doesn't outwardly react to the recurring nightmare anymore.</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," Edward speaks with a raspy voice. He must have just woken up as well. Oswald decided to push the thought of the nightmare aside in favor of not ruining Ed's mood, as it already seemed great this morning.</p><p>"Good morning." Oswald smiles back, but it quickly fades as he reached for Ed's hands. "Jesus, you're freezing... Can you feel that?"</p><p>Edward raises his brow and gently shakes his head. Oswald's face scrunches up slightly as well with a muttered "I think you need a shower, too..." but pays no mind to it as he looks down and realized he's huddled himself inside of all the blankets. Again.</p><p>"Sorry, Ed," Oswald muttered as he got up and wrapped the blankets around Ed. "I'll go tell Olga to start breakfast while you stay here and warm up a bit. Bacon and eggs, like usual?" Edward nodded and Oswald gently ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Oswald hobbled his way to the door and was about to leave when Edward spoke up again.</p><p>"Wait, I want to come with you."</p><p>Oswald turned around and raised a brow. "Are you sure?" The only reaction he got was a small nod. He sighed and waited at the doorway. "Okay, but make sure you take the blanket with you. I don't need you freezing."</p><p>"Okay!" Ed stood up, making sure the blanket covered his... Rather frail form. He looked thinner than usual. Ed grabbed his glasses from the nightstand on his way to the door. Oswald looked him up and down before they left and Ed returned it with a questioning look.</p><p>"Sweetie, are you sure you're eating enough?" Ed paused and Oswald groaned, knowing he was wracking up another riddle.</p><p>"The answer you seek is near the end of your eyes, but the beginning of yesterday."</p><p>Oswald thought for a moment. "End of your eyes... Beginning of yesterday... It's yes. Fair enough. Let's go get some breakfast."</p><p>When they got to the dining room, food was already set out on the table. Edward sat at the end of the table opposite of Oswald, the blanket still wrapped around him. Oswald smiled at Ed as the man tightened his grip around the blanket. After Oswald took his first bite into his eggs, Edward spoke up. "You know, I know you had that nightmare again."</p><p>Oswald froze.</p><p>"I understand if you don't want to admit that killing someone caused you such trauma like that, but it <em>is</em> kind of hard not to notice you tossing and turning in your sleep." Edward managed to keep himself calm through the conversation, but Oswald struggled to do so.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Oswald went from a blank stare to a contented smile in a flash to hide his discomfort around the topic. "Hey, you haven't eaten yet, how about we talk about this after we eat?"</p><p>"I'm not hungry right now, and why do you keep avoiding this convers-"</p><p>Oswald slammed his hands on the table. "I JUST DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, EDWARD!"</p><p>Both of them went silent and Oswald soon realizes his mistake. He slides his hands down to his lap and looks down. "I-I'm sorry, I-"</p><p>"It's fine, sweetheart." Edward reassured him. Oswald looked up to see a smile on the man's face and he almost instantly calmed down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Olga was tidying the kitchen up when she heard Oswald slam his hands against the table through the surprisingly thin walls. The dining room was adjacent to the kitchen and she could have sworn the floors could shake with the force of Oswald's anger. She sighed and opened a cabinet to grab a few medicine bottles. She figured it was about time for him to take his damn medication. There were only a few, but they were very important for Oswald's health, physical, mental, and emotional. Nothing too extravagant, just a mood stabilizer, a Vitamin D prescription...</p><p>... And a hallucinogen.</p><p>Oswald always insisted on having a happy life with Edward, and apparently that meant going to these lengths to get that life. The hallucinogens wear off every 24 hours, so he had to take one every morning.</p><p>She put the pills into a small cup and brought it out along with a glass of water.</p><p>"Mr. Cobblepot, it's time for your medication."</p><p>Oswald looked at her and nodded. "Ah, yes, thank you, Olga." He looked back at Edward. "See, wasn't that so nice of her?"</p><p>Olga looked across the table to see the hunched over corpse of Edward Nygma, his empty, lifeless eyes staring on forward. Oswald changed his voice pitch to something lower and said "Yes, that was very nice of you to bring out Oswald's medication for him."</p><p>"I'll bring the food back to the kitchen for you as well if you're not hungry enough right now, Mr. Nygma." Olga said, trying to keep a serious composure. It was kind of hard to do that when addressing a corpse. Oswald spoke in the deeper voice to act as Edward's reply.</p><p>"Yes, I would very much like that. Thank you. Oh, can you take the blanket upstairs as well?"</p><p>Olga nodded and grabbed the blanket, being careful not to touch the green suit he had been kept in. It was still bloody, as Oswald refused to let her wash it, claiming Edward didn't want her to. The stab wounds in his upper back were still nicely stitched up and well covered, even with the holes in the back of the suit. Olga decided she would deal with the food later, she was just going to take the blanket back upstairs for now. Oswald took his medicine as he stood from the table and walked over to Nygma's deceased body. "Would you like to come out to the living room and watch some television with me now, Ed?"</p><p>He shifted Edward's limp head to mimic a nod and the corners of Oswald's mouth turned upwards into an almost sadistic smile as he grabbed the corpse and carried it to the living room. Olga picked up the blanket and decided to throw it into a hamper with the rest of the dirty clothes instead. As she picked up the hamper to do laundry, she heard Oswald say:</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so glad I can finally be with you, Edward. I love you so much."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it was so short, but i didn't know what else to type after writing what i already did, but i hope you enjoyed it anyways!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>